Chuck Vs Plan D (Revised)
by Selonianth
Summary: On a mission to steal classified intel Sarah and Chuck are forced to get a little creative to distract the guards. Charah. Happens between 2.1 and 2.2, Revised to remove smut.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Chuck. Belongs to Josh Schwartz and Chris Fedak.

**Summary:** On a mission to steal classified intel Sarah and Chuck are forced to get a little creative to distract the guards. Charah. Happens between 2.1 and 2.2

* * *

Chuck glanced around the room, full of rich and influential party-goers. Him and Sarah were to investigate and, if the target was present, steal a bit of classified intel from the arms dealer who was hosting this party. Casey was running through the camera feeds from the van, having past experience with the mark.

"How's the security look Casey?" Sarah asked as Chuck slow-danced her around the room, their eyes picking out who was and wasn't armed of the guests and where the hidden cameras were.

Casey's grunt Number 8, professional grudging respect for an otherwise non-respectable person, came across the radio, "Tight... maybe a little too tight. I'm counting fifteen guards armed with what look to be extremely personalized AR's. They look bored but I'm betting they have orders to shoot rather than question. This guy's definitely paranoid enough."

Chuck made a noise of thought, "Sounds like we need a distraction."

"I'm on it." Casey's voice replied.

"No offense Casey, but your distractions tend to be of the 'look at me' variety and if our gracious host does look at you his security will, instead of relaxing, get even tighter," Chuck replied, getting a growl from the NSA agent over the radio.

Sarah was about to tell Casey to do it anyway and just hope the host didn't see him before they took the intel but then she got another idea. A moment of hesitation flickered before she pulled Chuck along, off the dance floor and into the buffer of rooms between the active party area and the off limits area. "Casey, we'll distract the guards. While the guards are focused on us you'll loop the video feed of the room with the intel and sneak in to retrieve it."

Chuck was pulled into an empty room, a small study judging by the furniture and gave Sarah a raised eyebrow whispering into her ear as they passed through the doorway, "What are we gonna do in here that will distract them?"

"We're gonna put on a show. Kiss me," Sarah informed him, looking up at the nerdy spy.

Chuck was stunned, they'd only recently had a discussion about how with him as an asset he couldn't get in a relationship with her and now she wanted him to kiss her? "What?"

Sarah gave him a twinkling smile, "I said kiss me"

Chuck did so, placing a kiss, albeit a chaste one, on the blond agent's lips.

"Chuck, if you don't kiss me like you mean it we'll have to create a very different kind of show," Sarah hissed into his ear.

Throwing caution to the wind Chuck did just that, his lips slamming into the tall blond's lips with the passion he'd been reigning in for almost a year now.

When they broke apart, only due to a need for air, Sarah gazed into Chuck's eyes with a new look of wonder on her face. She couldn't believe the passion she'd felt in that kiss and a hint of... something more. "Oh Charles, couldn't wait to get me home?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow at the now much louder tone Sarah was using till the blond mouthed 'Their camera's have audio, go with it.' "Of course not my love. You know how I get."

Sarah smiled back as she pulled Chuck toward a desk on one wall of the room, "Why don't you show me?" Then she kissed him back, letting her suppressed emotions flow into her partner, guiding his hands to her body with an encouraging moan.

When they broke again there was a question in Chuck's eyes which Sarah quickly answered with a nod. Deciding that he might as well go for broke the human intersect pulled the dress up, thanking the gods that they had been forced to forgo wearing any sort of weaponry due to the arms-dealer's paranoia, and knelt down between Sarah's legs to stare at the tight french-cut panties the ever so sexy spy had chosen for the evening.

Sarah's heart skipped a beat when Chuck knelt between her legs, leaning on the desk for support her throat let out a heavy groan when he teased the gusset of her panties with two of his fingers.

"Do you want me to take them off?" He teased, his brain completely focused on Sarah, and completely ignoring the outside world allowing him to focus not on the fact that they were likely being watched by the host's guards but on the fact that he was this close to the woman he loved.

Sarah bit her lip and nodded.

"Now now Sarah. You should know better than that. What do you say?"

"Please take off my panties Charles," Sarah groaned, then gasped when her panties vanished from her hips in a flash.

Now Chuck was staring at his goddesses core like it was the holy grail and he was being offered eternal life by drinking from it. Still, he teased her with his tongue, his nimble tongue striking here and there but avoiding the spot he knew she was most eager for his tongue to land.

"Charles, please..." Sarah gasped. When his tongue finally skipped past teasing her core it was all she could do not to scream as she was... devoured, there was simply no better word for what Chuck was doing to her with his mouth.

Chuck was using every trick he'd learned, whether from the internet, Jill, or just purely from instinct. He knew he might not get another shot to make love to Sarah Walker and decided that if you can only do it once, you might as well make it as unforgettable as possible.

Sarah would have agreed with that though, if it had been vocalized and if she herself were capable of thought as she crashed over the cliff that Chuck had raced her towards. As the experienced agent came she couldn't stop herself from screaming in ecstasy.

Chuck gave a patented Bartowski Special grin as he heard Sarah scream. As soon as her scream ended he was kissing her again, slowly pulling her back to the land of the living.

When Sarah's world finally came back into focus she gave Chuck a look that, had he not already had similar malleability to that of a solid steel rod, would have accomplished such a state easily. Unfortunately, her plans were put on hold when Casey's voice came over the comms, "Got the intel, you two can stop your little show now."

Sarah reluctantly pulled back from Chuck, every part of her body tingling and screaming that she should get off the desk and jump onto his cock but she managed to hold herself back, if only barely. When Chuck offered back her panties she had a thought and grinned, placing her hand on his she pressed his hand holding the panties back into his chest mouthing 'Keep Them.'

Chuck stared at Sarah for a moment, his brain trying to figure out what kind of twilight zone he'd fallen into, but his hand obeyed her request without direction from his brain and stuffed her lace french-cut panties into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Come on Charles, there are things I want to do to you I simply cannot do in this man's home," Sarah purred as she pulled Chuck by his tie out the door, the pair quickly leaving the house.

Back in the van Chuck was finally coming out of the lust-filled daze, Casey was already in the drivers seat taking them back to Castle with his customary sneer at Chuck's stunned face. Finally back in the land of the aware he looked at Sarah and noticed she looked exactly like he felt. Flushed, excited, and staring right back at him.

When they made it back to Castle the debriefing flew by, Chuck would have a hard time telling you if it was General Beckman, George Lucas, or the great Tooth Fairy, that gave the team their debriefing so distracted he was by both the physical evidence that he'd pleasured Sarah sitting him his inside pocket resting over his heart, and the memory of said act of pleasure.

After the debriefing was over Chuck found himself walking over to the Buy More to retrieve a Herder when Sarah's Porsche pulled up in front of him. "I called Ellie on our way back, when you were distracted, we have a cover date."

"Oh! Sure," Chuck responded, surprised but he slid into the passenger side seat anyway. A moment of thought later and he grabbed the panties from his inside pocket and offered them back to her.

Sarah simply smiled at him, "I gave those to you and I meant it. You deserve it."

Chuck blushed and stammered, "You genuinely... You enjoyed that?"

She grinned at his self-deprecating nature, "Chuck, some things can't be faked like that."

"Have you... have you ever had to do that before? As a distraction I mean," Chuck asked as she drove.

Sarah hesitated, she didn't like talking about this kind of thing with Chuck. It wasn't because she didn't trust him with her life, she just didn't want to ruin him, something she was worried would happen if she allowed him to be exposed to the truth of her life. Something told her that lying would only hurt them both however so she sucked it up, "Not quite like that and... not as good."

"Really? I was..."

"You were," Sarah paused clearing her throat, "You were great, really great."

"Wasn't that hard, you were delicious," Chuck replied with a Bartowski-special adorning his face before what he'd just said actually processed through his mind causing him to freeze, hoping Sarah wouldn't take it badly.

Sarah was, in fact, stunned that Chuck was flirting with her like that but her only response was to press harder on the gas accelerating to higher speeds in an attempt to get to her apartment even faster. She'd barely dragged herself off of him at the mark's house and she'd be damned if she let a little thing like rules prevent her from finishing this night off the way it should be.

She'd been the CIA's loyal little robot, holding back her emotions for the nerd beside her for almost a year now. She'd thought she could handle the situation with Chuck in the mansion but she'd been oh so wrong. It had been a mistake, a terrible mistake as far as the CIA was concerned, but because of it she knew she had to find out, she had to know if all her hidden fantasies would live up to the real thing. Fantasies that, if that quick distraction in the arms-dealer's mansion had been any indication, would be absolutely blown out of the water.

Chuck saw the growing focus on Sarah's face and was getting a little apprehensive. Whatever it was they were doing, it wasn't a simple cover-date.

When they pulled up next to her apartment she pulled him out of her car and marched him to the elevator so quickly Chuck felt dizzy at the rapidity of her movement. When they finally reached her place he managed to regain his voice, "Sarah? What are we doing?"

Sarah stopped, having pulled her gun from her purse and set it on the bedside table, "This is the one place that I can know is safe that has no bugs in it, no cameras, nothing. Do you know what that means?"

Confused Chuck shook his head, "Um... no?"

"It means if you don't finish what you started at that mansion right now I will be very upset. Do you understand," she growled out, her hands already moving to the zipper holding her dress on.

Any protest Chuck might have had, which would have been half-hearted at best, faded from his mind when Sarah's dress hit the floor. He looked at her and any willpower to stop her simply faded from him. Her generous breasts heaved, not from exertion but anticipation, then his eyes traced their way down her body and he was reminded again that she'd told him to keep her panties because there her bare crotch was, shaved bare.

*Smut Deleted, See AN for directions to Smut*

Finally, Sarah rolled onto Chuck's chest and sighed happily, "That... was amazing."

Chuck chuckled, "That it was."

Sarah was silent for a moment longer, "You know I was serious before... when I was begging you to do it. I've never... been like that before, I've never wanted a man to own me like I do you. I know it sounds weird I just..."

Chuck tilted his head to look down at her, "You just?"

"I just really enjoy the idea of you, you specifically no one else, dominating me... It makes me shudder just thinking about it," Sarah explained, shuddering in excitement as she explained, "Only in the bedroom or in private though..."

Chuck stared at her, trying to reconcile the strong, independent woman he'd known for almost a year with the one laying her head on his chest and confessing she wanted him to dominate her. "Are you sure?"

Sarah picked up her head and lifted herself up so she could look into Chuck's eyes, "I'm sure. I mean... on missions and in public we'd still just be normal but... I really did enjoy you holding me down like that while you fucked me, and not just because I love-" she stopped suddenly, as if afraid she'd said too much.

"You... you love me too?" Chuck asked his smile stretching ear to ear when Sarah nodded and smiled back. "Oh Sarah... oh no! I didn't use a condom!" he cried as he finally realized that they'd never gotten around to putting a condom on him before they'd gone at it.

Sarah smiled, "It's fine Chuck, I'm on the pill. It's actually part of a female spy's standard daily regime. Not only can we not afford to get pregnant but we also can't afford the downtime during our period when we wouldn't be on our best. The pill reduces the intensity and lets us still work."

Chuck relaxed instantly, his hand coming up to stroke her blonde hair. "Thank god... and... I don't think I'd mind dominating you. I've never... I've never felt so aroused during sex before. I mean... I love you and I know that's supposed to make sex better but... I did love hearing you beg and watching you squirm after I pinned you. I've never felt like that before."

Sarah smiled back and rolled till she was straddling his waist.

Chuck smiled up at her enjoying the view as something occurred to him, "What about the CIA? Won't you get in trouble for getting into a relationship with an asset, possibly reassigned?"

"Casey is the key I think. The only problem we might have is that... handlers are supposed to be able to burn their assets if they have to. That's why we're not supposed to care too much," Sarah replied biting her lip, "If they have a problem with that, I'll quit."

"But Sarah..."

"No, if they want to reassign me because I love you then I'm done. I'll find another way to help the world," she stated firmly then a thoughtful look crossed over her face, "I have a couple ideas on that actually..."

"Oh?" Chuck smiled, he trusted her judgement on it but that didn't mean he wasn't curious.

"I think I'll keep it to myself for now," Sarah replied smiling as she leaned down to kiss him gently.

"I could make you tell me..." Chuck threatened half-heartedly.

"Nah ah ah, this is work related. Orders will not be followed," Sarah teased.

"Well, then I insist on reparations," Chuck replied, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Oh do you? What kind of reparations?" Sarah questioned her pussy already beginning to drip again in anticipation.

Chuck got a big grin and his hands gripped her ass tightly, "No one's ever taken this pretty ass of yours for their own have they?"

Sarah shuddered at Chuck's tone and what he wanted. He was correct that she'd never let anyone take her in the ass before, something which had aggravated several of her former lovers. None of them were Chuck though, and in lieu of an immediate vocal response she rolled off of him and hopped off the bed doing her best to ignore Chuck's hurt expression, walking over to the dresser where she pulled a bottle of lube, handy if you needed to appear aroused even when bone dry, and bent over before reaching back to spread herself.

*Smut Deleted, See AN for directions to Smut*

Sarah, finally coming down from her orgasmic high sniffed the air, "Ugh, we need a shower..."

"Sounds fun," Chuck smirked kissing Sarah lightly.

Smiling at her energetic lover Sarah shook her head, "Separate showers. The way I keep reacting to you we'd never get clean. Then we're going to sleep... in the morning I'll talk to Casey, then with him I'll talk to Beckman."

Chuck sighed but nodded acknowledgement of the fact that they would probably never get clean if he followed her into the shower.

Chuck's eyes snapped open when he felt the warmth of sunlight hit his face and he calmed instantly when he looked down and saw Sarah still asleep, peacefully, on his chest. She looked so beautiful with her hair glowing in the early morning light that he couldn't bear to wake her and just laid there, his hand stroking her hair absent-mindedly.

He thought back to the conversations they'd had the night before, between bouts of mind-blowing sex about her quitting the CIA if she needed to in order to stay at his side. He couldn't wait to see what her plan to force the CIA to allow her continue working with him despite their new relationship. He knew Sarah, and he knew she wouldn't let him go on missions without her so she would undoubtedly find a way to go with him, even if she did end up just appearing after following them to the mission. Something told him it wouldn't come to that though.

After roughly another fifteen minutes, Chuck felt he could be excused for not caring how much time it was exactly, he heard a soft moan emit from the blond on his chest and he tilted his head back down to look at her. "Sarah?"

"Five more minutes..." Sarah groaned, snuggling further into his chest.

Chuck smiled, "While I would love for us to keep laying here, I believe you have to begin your plan to have your cake and eat it too."

Sarah's head perked up and she smiled, "That's right, I do have to begin my plan don't I?" she asked rhetorically getting up reluctantly and bouncing over to her dresser, her naked ass drawing Chuck's eye which she caught and smirked but didn't respond to, other than a small shake of her ass to tease him as she pulled a pair of tight blue jeans out of the dresser as well as a white blouse and a new bra. She strapped the bra on and, looking Chuck in the eyes through the mirror, pulled the pants up over her pantiless ass before she finally grabbed the shirt off the dresser where she'd placed it to put it on.

Chuck raised an eyebrow, "No panties?"

Sarah gave him a smirk, "Why would I want to add any more clothing than absolutely necessary? It would only slow down my sir if he wanted access."

The reminder of Sarah's request that he dominate her in the bedroom from the night before caused his manhood to begin growing again.

Sarah smiled, she did enjoy looking at him, even if she didn't have time at the moment to enjoy him with more than just her eyes. "Down boy, I must be off. I'll be back to get you in about an hour if my talk with Casey goes well. Don't leave the room, you're safe here mostly because no one knows you are here."

"Sure, I'll wait here, probably a good thing this is one of my few days off though, I'd hate to run into Casey before you get to him today."

Sarah smirked and headed out the door, she had a job to do and she would not fail.

John Casey was, understandably, surprised when Walker walked into the Buy More on Bartowski's day off, she never had before afterall. That didn't stop him from waving his head in the direction of the Home Theater room getting a nod from her. He quickly wrapped up the Beastmaster sale he was working on, another one in the win column, and headed that way, finding her waiting impatiently. "Did the moron flash on something?"

"No, and I don't know why you call him that when we both know you would hate it if our team ever got broke up," Sarah retorted with a roll of her eyes getting grunt three 'Don't have to rub it in.' from the NSA Major. "No, I'm here for a different reason. Last night I got together with Chuck."

Reliably Casey's reaction was the same she'd seen coming, "God damnit Walker, do you have any idea how many times I told the General that you are nothing but a consummate professional and you would never be compromised like this? She's going to have you re-assigned and then I'll have to deal with some other CIA flunky who I can't trust. Not to mention put up with Bartowski's pathetic whining over you."

"No, she won't, you won't, and he won't."

Casey's brow crinkled and in his mind there was only one possible response to that sentence. "Um... what?"

"She won't reassign me, you won't have to break in a new partner, and he won't whine over missing me," Sarah replied, utterly confident.

His partner's utter surety in herself and her plan calmed Casey... if only slightly, "What makes you think that isn't exactly what's gonna happen? I could cover it up for a time, sure, but eventually she would find out and then it'd be both of our asses being hung out to dry."

"I don't want you to hide it. In about an hour we're going to tell Beckman directly. Then I'm going to resign from being an Agent of the CIA. You will then help me convince her that it would be in Chuck's, and the Intersect's, best interests to hire me on as an independent security consultan, IE a bodyguard."

Casey's eyes lit up in recognition, "And as Bartowski's official bodyguard you'd be required to continue helping him on missions without obeying the regulations of the CIA. You even already know about Bartowski being the intersect, and it's not like that intel can be removed by any means short of assassination or a total mindwipe, so I probably wouldn't even get a new partner. It might just work, of course it needs my help... which I assume is why you came here."

Sarah gave a nod, waiting to see what Casey decided before she decided which plan she'd have to go forward with. This was the best possible outcome but she was willing to accept much less in order to come out of the situation with a Win. She was Sarah Walker, she always won.

"I'll help... but only because I don't want to deal with figuring out if a new partner is trustworthy or not," Casey grunted.

Sarah gave a small smile of thanks and nodded, "I'll see you in Castle in an hour, I'll go grab Chuck and bring him there."

Soon enough she was back at her apartment and there was Chuck, laying on her bed. If she'd been anyone else she might have thought he was asleep, "Hey Chuck."

Sure enough his eyes opened in a flash as he turned his head toward her, "Hey Sarah. Happy Birthday."

Sarah stopped mid-stride on her way to the bed. "How did you-"

"Find out when you, the real you, was really born? That picture," Chuck interrupted, pointing ad the oldest picture in the room, the only one she had of her father at all. It was from before he'd been arrested and she became Sarah Walker. "Triggered a flash, I tried to stop it... to stop invading your privacy... but we both know I can't not flash sometimes. So, Happy Birthday Samantha Lisa Tam."

Sarah started tearing up, she'd wanted to tell him her name almost since she'd known him. "Oh Chuck... You know I'm always gonna be Sarah to you. I haven't been Sam in so long... it would be wrong to call myself, or ask the man I love to call me, a person who no longer exists." She smiled.

Chuck smiled back, glad it wasn't because she didn't want him to know, necessarily, more that she didn't feel it was important, and he understood that. He hopped out of the bed, making Sarah infinitely glad he had put on boxers because if he had jumped out naked she wouldn't be held responsible for being late to the meeting with Beckman. He dressed fairly quickly, his dress shirt and pants finding their ways onto his body faster than Sarah would have liked, all too soon for her tastes he was dressed. "So, I assume we have somewhere to be?"

Sarah smiled, his earnestness never failed, "Have a meeting with Beckman in about a half hour via the Castle secure-comms."

"Still not gonna tell me your little plan?" Chuck asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"That would ruin the fun," Sarah smiled, "Casey's with me and he'll help it go right. Not that I expect Beckman to resist that much."

The ride to the Orange Orange was short and relatively uneventful, other than Chuck placing his hand on top of Sarah's on the shifter.

By the time they got to the Orange Orange it was mid-day and they rushed inside, the trip had taken almost a half-hour so they didn't have long before the call hit.

Chuck and Casey were sitting to the sides of the briefing table, Sarah standing at the head, when Beckman called. "Hello Team, did the intersect flash on anything?"

"No Ma'am. This is about me. I believe myself to be compromised by my feelings for Chuck," Sarah replied shaking her head and shooting a sidelong look at Chuck who managed to hold a hopeful look on his face. Good, she hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him that it would be better if Beckman didn't know they'd already slept together.

"Very well, your reassignment will be-"

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I won't be being reassigned. As I cannot in good conscience continue being Chuck's CIA handler, and as I do not believe I would continue being effective in the field I am giving you my resignation. General, in layman's terms... I quit."

The general sat stunned for a moment, nothing in the record of Sarah Walker indicated she would put her personal feelings ahead of her job, but if there was one thing Diane Beckman was not... it is blind. She'd known for a while now that Agent Walker had been compromised by Mr Bartowski. It was impossible not to see, yet she ignored it as much as possible because the Agent had never acted unprofessionally according to Major Casey's reports, though it was plainly obvious that the agent loved Mr Bartowski.

Now though Agent Walker had out and out admitted she was compromised by Mr Bartowski and, instead of allowing a reassignment she'd retired from the CIA. Taking another moment to regard the two in question she nodded. "Very well, Major Casey please escort Miss Walker out of Castle so we may discuss who will be replacing her as your CIA partner for Operation Bartowski."

Casey knew a cue when he heard it and stood facing General Beckman, "General, if I may be so bold as to say... that's not really necessary is it?" When the general gave an arched eyebrow as her only response he pushed forward, "Well, despite the fact that... Miss Walker has harbored these feelings for some time now she has never allowed them to cloud her judgement with regards to Chuck. She has also proven herself trustworthy, which when we have no idea who is and isn't a mole for Fulcrum is a rarity."

Beckman's raised eyebrow nearly crawled into her hairline, "What do you suggest Major Casey?"

Casey paused, as if trying to think about what to say but in reality thinking of how to say it. He had to deliver it right or the General wouldn't go for it. "I suggest we hire Walker as a civilian security consultant. A bodyguard, if you will, for Chuck. As his bodyguard, particularly one with clearance, she could come on missions with us in the interest of protecting her boss. This would have the added bonuses of keeping the moron happy and meaning we don't need to grab another CIA agent we aren't sure we can trust."

Beckman frowned, this was beginning to sound rehearsed, "She has admitted to being compromised by Mr Bartowski."

Casey nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Which is a problem for a CIA handler, who must be expected to be capable of burning the asset at any time. It is not a problem for a bodyguard, it's actually an asset itself. Far better to have a bodyguard that will do anything to keep her employer alive than one who is capable, and willing to, betray him if told to."

General Beckman eyed Casey for a moment, trying to discern his real rationale behind this suggestion, he'd certainly never cared about his partner before. She even mused for a moment on whether or not he himself was compromised by the asset, albeit in a different way. A moment of thought later she decided it didn't matter. Even if he was also compromised by... Chuck, she decided she could address him by first name basis even if only in her own head, the team had the best completion rate of any team in the past fifty years.

Her gaze softened and she nodded acceptance of the plan, "Very well, I will fax the paperwork to make this arrangement official shortly. Miss Walker, I'm sorry it came to this, as an intelligence officer I am appalled and shocked that an agent as skilled and effective as yourself allowed yourself to become compromised. However, I do know how it feels to be in love and as a woman... I admire your willingness to do whatever is necessary to be happy with your man."

Sarah smiled as a weight she hadn't known she was carrying was suddenly lifted off her shoulders. She was done killing people she wasn't always entirely sure deserved to die. From now on... only people who tried to kill Chuck would die. It was a small distinction but it was enough, if they went after her man she'd be forced to kill them anyway... now she's getting paid for it specifically. "Thank you General. I appreciate this."

"It's the least I can do Miss Walker. If that's all, good day," the general replied, a flicker of a rare smile flickering over her face before she ended the call.

Sarah immediately turned to face Chuck, her face glowing with happiness. A look he shared. The two were so caught up in each other that grunt 5 'Oh great, lady-feelings' was completely ignored by the two as they smashed into each other in a kiss. They also missed Casey rolling his eyes and storming up the stairs to leave Castle as fast as possible.

"You know... I always did want to have sex in a secret room," Chuck groaned as they separated for air.

"Mmmm, sounds fun sir..." Sarah replied, easily dropping back into a more submissive role now that they were in private and sex was being discussed. "Would sir like to fuck my ass on the briefing room table?"

"Now you're talking."

A/N: I'm aware that Sarah lives in a hotel but at the same time it didn't exactly make sense to me. She's in the same high quality hotel for what... three years almost? Not to mention all of her pictures and various personal artifacts that adorn the place. I decided it would be better if it was an apartment.

Seeing as some prudish asshat got this fic removed earlier I thought I would remove the smut and re-release it onto FFN as unaltered as possible. To access the original version go to tthfanfic DOT org/authors DOT php?no=18144&list=published and read.


End file.
